Pokemon 10 ----- (Stroy 8, in 3 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: This one's got blood in it. Sorry.


Pokemon 10

#8 "Old, Annoying, and Ready to Fight! Part 1: Bulbasaur's Chance

Setting: On a dirt road among all the trees and forests of Route 5, at about Noon. It's been almost a whole week since their last adventure at the farm lands of Route 5, and since that time, Aster, Anya, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur have done their best to relax. It's been a relatively quiet week. 

TOO quiet for Anya. As far as she was conserned, everyone else could rest, but SHE wanted to battle! She didn't care about getting more sleep, she wanted some action! And staying here, with Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur, would probably not bring her that action anytime soon. She looked back at the rest of the gang, sleeping. Aster was laying down beside a log, curled up like a little ball, very nicely and politely. Anya thought that it didn't seem very 'boy-ish' to sleep like that at all. That would be the way she'd expect 8-year-old Kellaya to sleep; a more etiquette-like, female position.

Ironically, Kellaya was sleeping on the other side of the log, with her arms and legs spread out as far as she could stretch them. One part of her glasses frame was still around her ear, while the other part lay nuzzeled in her hair. Her mouth hanged wide open, with drool trickling down her cheek. A very disgusting 'male' sleeping position, in Anya's inexperienced opinion. 

Bulbasaur lay on top of the log, somehow miraculously sleeping belly up, with his vines outstretched and dangling over Aster's head.

Anya looked at these people, realising that THESE where the people she chose to travel with. THESE!

But on the other hand, Anya wasn't actually very disgusted. She probably would have been, if she had seen this display weeks ago. Now, it looked funny to her, and it was actually very sweet knowing these people. They were fun at times, and always great companions. Kellaya, because it was nice to be looked up to while Anya taught her to be just like her. Bulbasaur, because it was nice to know a Pokemon that she didn't have to worry about, since he wasn't hers. And Aster, because, well, letting out aggresion once in a while is a great way to stay humble. And Aster didn't seem to mind getting yelled at, since he pathetically attempted to retaliate every time. And failed pathetically every time, as far as Anya was conserned. "Aster's an inferior opponent", she thought…he WAS cute though.

Yes, these people where not bad people at all, and Anya was glad that she knew them all. And they were the only reason why she even bothered to stay with them, instead of continuing on her Pokemon journey and ditching them. It was worth it to sit around and wait for them to wake up, even if she WAS bored out of her brains. She just wanted to be near them.

Then, she heard a noise! She looked around and saw a shadow approaching! Quickly, she went to Aster.

ANYA: (whispering) Aster. Hey Aster!

ASTER: (sleeping) Mumoo…luzy-yazo…wugl…fighting evil by moonlight…

ANYA: WAKE UP, MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!

ASTER: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! I'm up!!! I'm up!!! Stop yelling right in my freaking ear!!! What's going on?!!!

ANYA: Someone's coming.

ASTER: …really? Someone else? Hey Bulbasaur, Kellaya, wake up!

At that very moment, the gang met up with a wandering Pokemon Trainer. The first person they met for the whole week! 

TRAINER: Hey! You're Pokemon trainers aren't you? 

ASTER: Yeah, we are. How did you know? 

TRAINER: Your Pokeball's, your Pokedex, your Pokebelt,

ASTER: All right, all right.

ANYA: (teasing) Not to mention your sneakers, with the cute little PM symbols on the sides.

ASTER: Hey! They're not cute, they're cool!

KELLAYA: I always thought they were cute.

ANYA: (teasing) They are! They're simply adorable! Really show off your feminine side!

ASTER: HEY! All the guys' back home used to wear these!

ANYA: All the guys' back home were dorks!

TRAINER: I'm so glad to have found another Pokemon trainer finally! I was just gonna faint unless I could get a Pokemon battle out of my system! 

ANYA: That sounds like a challenge to me! 

ASTER: (pulled out a Pokeball) All right! I accept your challenge! Let's battle! 

ANYA: Hey! How come you get to battle?! Why can't I battle?! I'm gonna go nuts without a battle!

ASTER: (tauntingly) Sorry! He asked me! You'll just have to wait your turn! 

ANYA: HEY!! WHY YOU... 

TRAINER: (throwing his Pokeball) GO PARASECT!!! 

The Pokeball landed and released an energy signal that materialized into Parasect. Aster pulled out his Pokedex, Jeeves, and pointed it at the Pokemon. A little Parasect hologram appeared floating above the Pokedex. 

JEEVES: Parasect. Female. Level 29. Type, Grass, with other Bug and Normal qualities. The mushroom on its back is able to produce a many number of spores that can be used for fighting and self-defense. 

ASTER: All right then! I'll use (throwing his Pokeball) HITMONCHAN!!! USE YOUR COMET PUNCH! 

HITMONCHAN: CHAN!! 

As soon as he materialized, Hitmonchan dove in and quickly attacked with a lightning quick Comet Punch attack, pushing Parasect back. The other trainer was impressed, but unfazed. 

TRAINER: PARASECT, STUN SPORE NOW!! 

In a brief moment, Parasect blasted Hitmonchan with a Stun Spore attack that froze him in his tracks! He couldn't move anywhere, as Parasect jumped close and scratched him up with her Scratch attack! 

TRAINER: All right! Go Parasect! 

ASTER: Oh no! I've gotta do something! (lightbulb! :) ) Wait a minute! That's it! HITMONCHAN!! AGILITY NOW!! 

As Parasect continued to scratch, Hitmonchan began mysteriously shaking in place. It didn't make sense to anyone but Aster, although soon they found out why! Hitmonchan was using his Agility attack to shake, and built up his speed so much that he broke out of Parasect's Stun Spore spell. He could move again, and used the opportunity to knock Parasect away! 

ASTER: Now Hitmonchan, THE FIRE PUNCH! 

He spun his fist around in the air, causing it to heat up, till it made very visible streaks of fire in the air. And, with one powerful swing, Hitmonchan caused a close range fiery explosion that blew Parasect to kingdom come, blasting her across the battle field, tearing up the grass in the dirt beneath her! She fell to the ground, defeated. 

TRAINER: PARASECT, RETURN!!! (Parasect transformed into an electric signal and became absorbed into the Pokeball. He pulled out another one) GO VAPOREON!!! 

ASTER: Vaporeon? (recalled Hitmonchan and used Jeeves) 

JEEVES: Vaporeon. Male. Level 37. Type, Water, with other Normal, Ice, and Poison qualities. One of the evolved forms of Eevee, its body is mainly composed of liquid, and is even able to camouflage itself in water. 

ASTER: A water Pokemon, eh? Well, then, a grass type would be best. (turned to Bulbasaur) And you know what that means buddy! It's time for... 

Aster suddenly noticed that Bulbasaur was gone! Looking around frantically, he found Kellaya tickling and playing with him. :)

KELLAYA: (joyous) Hee-hee-hee, ha ha! 

BULBASAUR: (being tickled) Bu-hu-hu-lba-ha-ha! 

ASTER: (annoyed) KELLAYA!! WE'RE ABOUT TO BATTLE!! 

KELLAYA: Oh fine! (to Bulbasaur) Now remember Bulbasaur! Give him your left! Then your right! Then another left! Then your middle! Wait a minute...do you have a middle? Let me think. You have four legs, so…

ASTER: KELLAYA!!! STOP TRAINING HIM!!! 

KELLAYA: Fine! Go on Bulbasaur. (whispering) And if you get a chance, go for the family jewels! 

BULBASAUR: (whispering back) Bulba! 

ASTER: (embarrassed) Oh jeez! (turning back to the Trainer) All right! My Pokemon is Bulbasaur! Now START OF WITH A LEECH SEED BUDDY!! 

BULBASAUR: Bulba-saur!!! 

TRAINER: A Leech Seed? That can't stand up to ACID ARMOUR! 

Bulbasaur launched a Leech Seed attack, with horrible results! Vaporeon created a shield of acid that vaporizes the seed as it passed through. 

TRAINER: VAPOREON, USE YOUR QUICK ATTACK!! 

The Vaporeon sped up and ran straight for Bulbasaur, ready to strike! 

ASTER: That Quick Attack isn't quick enough! BULBASAUR!! VINE WHIP!! 

Bulbasaur's vine whip attack was, fortunatly, faster than a speeding Vaporeon! It swung powerfully and accurately knocked Vaporeon into a standstill! But before he even got a chance to shake of his dust, Bulbasaur hit him again with a powerful Tackle! Vaporeon was tossed before his Trainer's feet, defeated. 

TRAINER: (picking up Vaporeon) Oh no! Vaporeon! (recalling him into his Pokeball) I...I'm afraid that's all I have. 

ASTER: REALLY?! ALL RIGHT! I WON! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA-SAU...urrrrr... 

He was about to jump for joy, like Aster was, but suddenly, Bulbasaur didn't feel that well. He began to press down against the ground.

ANYA: THAT'S ALL YOU HAD?!! YOU CAN'T BATTLE WITH ME NOW?!! 

TRAINER: No. Sorry. 

Anya became so enraged, that she lifted Aster straight over her head and chucked him right into a tree! He DID get up, but Anya got him again!

ANYA: (repeatedly slapping Aster) YOU AGRIVATING LOSER!!! NOW I CAN'T BATTLE!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A BATTLE ALL WEEK!!! YOU KNEW I WAS WAITING FOR A BATTLE!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! 

ASTER: (being slapped) OW!!! OW!!! AI!!! STOP!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!! 

ANYA: GGGGRRRRrrrrr!…these!!! (started slapping him some more) I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!

KELLAYA: (observing the fight) HEY! Looks like a Double Slap attack! 

Eventually, Anya got her fill and stopped. The Trainer came over to Aster. 

TRAINER: Man, what the heck was THAT all about?! 

ASTER: (ow!) You'll have to excuse her. We've been traveling on this Route for almost a week now, and you're the first person we met in that time. I guess we've all been itching for a Pokemon battle. 

TRAINER: Well, of course I'm the only person on this Route! Haven't you heard about the disappearances?! 

KELLAYA: (suddenly worried) DISSAPEARANCES?!!! 

ANYA: (to herself) Man, waiting around here is so boring, I wish I could disappear! LET'S GO! 

ASTER: What do you mean, disappearances? 

TRAINER: Well, they say that anybody who's ever gone into this area recently has disappeared! 

ASTER, ANYA, KELLAYA: (simutainiously) WHAT?!!! 

TRAINER: That's what they say! Now everyone's scared to travel through Route 5. Most people take the longer way, through the Old Abandoned Rock Tunnel nowadays. Personally, I don't believe in all this disappearance hooey, so I'm not afraid to go through. 

ASTER: You must be brave, traveling with only two Pokemon. 

TRAINER: Well, I though they could learn something, but I guess they still have a lot of training to do. But your Pokemon are really quite impressive, especially that Bulbasaur of yours! 

ASTER: Yeah, well... 

Aster turns to Bulbasaur, and finally realised, after a few minutes of talking, that something strange was happening! He must've been sick; he was shaking, and his bulb flashed! 

ASTER: BULBASAUR!!! WHAT'S WRONG?!!! 

TRAINER: Hey! Look's like he's ready to evolve! 

ASTER: (worried) EVOLVE?!!! 

TRAINER: Congratulations! Well, I gotta get going! To bad I have to miss this! See ya! (he left) 

ASTER: OH NO!!! WE HAVE TO GET BULBASAUR TO A POKEMON CENTRE FAST!!! 

KELLAYA: What's wrong Aster? You don't want Bulbasaur to evolve? 

ASTER: No, I don't! He told me when we first met that he wants to remain a Bulbasaur, to prove to the world that he can achieve fame in his Bulbasaur state, without evolving! If he evolves, his dreams will be ruined! And not only that, but he might end up being an entirely different Pokemon to!! 

KELLAYA: You mean...he won't be the same Bulbasaur we know anymore?!! 

ASTER: Maybe!!! But anyway, he needs medical attention right away!!! 

KELLAYA: Well then, we have to go fast!!! Anya, let's... 

Suddenly, they both realized that Anya was gone! 

KELLAYA: Where's Anya? 

ASTER: She…ran off! I can't believe her! I can't believe she would just abandon us like that! 

KELLAYA: I know she's selfish sometimes, but even this isn't like her. She'd never be THIS mean! I wonder where she is? 

ASTER: Maybe she's already rushing to Cerulean City! C'mon we have to find her, fast! 

Quickly, the two of them ran up the road, with Bulbasaur clutched tighly in Aster's arms. When they reached the top of a hill on the road, Aster looked around, but couldn't find Anya anywhere! 

ASTER: I can't find her! Where... 

He turned to where Kellaya was, but to Aster's surprise, she dissapeared to! 

Now, only Aster and poor sick Bulbasaur stood alone. 

ASTER: (worried) KELLAYA?!! KELLAYA, WHERE ARE YOU?!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! Wh...where'd you go?...Kellaya? 

He looked around. 

Nothing…

Suddenly, a rope just shot out of no-where and tied itself around Aster's legs, dragging him back down the hill! Aster didn't have time to react, and was shocked out of his mind! He looked frantically, and saw that the rope would pull him underground, straight through the sand! But he refused to let go of Bulbasaur! He couldn't lose him, not in his present condition! Although he desperately tried to get out, the rope around his feet stayed secure, and followed the rest of the rope down into the ground. In less than a second, they where both pulled under! 

Pokemon 10

#8 "Old, Annoying, and Ready to Fight!" Part 2: Belle Starr

Setting: Darkness. No time. Aster lay uncontious. 

He heard a voice. 

KELLAYA: Aster? Aster? 

It was his sister, Kellaya. Hearing her voice, he began to regain contiousness, slowly and carefully. Then... 

ANYA: (yelling) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!!! 

She bonked him over the head really hard, waking him instanly. 

ASTER: (yelling) OWWW!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME; I WAS WAKING UP!!! 

ANYA: (devilishly) I know. 

A pause. 

ASTER: (annoyed) I hate you. 

ANYA: (playfully; sarcasticaly) I love you to. 

KELLAYA: Man, where is this place? 

For the first time, Aster took a look at his surroundings. All three of the kids were in a prison cell, and it looked like they were being held in some kind of underground cavern! The bars of the cell were dug right into the cave ceiling and floor, while the cave itself made the cell walls. Outside of the cell, there were many metallic tables covered in hideously scary tools and devices. All the tables looked like some kind of workstations, in what looked like a sick underground laboratory. The whole cavern was 'basically' dark, but there were also a few weak light bulbs hanging around, dangling from the cave ceiling, some flickering. In the distance, Aster saw people! Strange dark figures, all working around a metal table. He wondered where he was. 

But, then, more importantly, he remembered something else. Bulbasaur! 

ASTER: (worried) OH NO!!! WHERE'S BULBASAUR?!!! 

ANYA: Quiet down! He's in the corner of this cell! We've been keeping an eye on him! 

Aster took a look and saw Bulbasaur sleeping on the opposite wall. He felt relieved. 

ASTER: Thank goodness. He didn't evolve! 

KELLAYA: His genetic makeup has quieted down for now, but Dexatron said he could evolve at any moment! 

ANYA: Yeah. We have to get him to a Pokemon Centre as soon as possible. Actually, as soon as we get out of here. 

ASTER: Where are we anyway? 

ANYA: Well, the last thing I remember was standing near the rest of you, when suddenly a rope came out of no where and dragged me underground. I passed out in the dirt and woke up here. 

ASTER: Who could have done this? 

KELLAYA: (pointing to the dark figures) I'm guessing those guys did. 

ANYA: HEY!!! LET US OUT OF HERE!!! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!! I'M FAMOUS YA KNOW!!! 

ASTER: Honestly, I don't think they care. 

ANYA: Quiet, you pathetic nobody! (turned to the figures while pointing to Aster) YOU CAN KEEP HIM, BUT LET ME GO!!! 

ASTER: HEY! 

ANYA: PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!! I LOOK MY BEST UNDER THE SUN!!! MY HAIR SPARKLES, AND MY SKIN IS SILKY WHITE!!! I'M TO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO BE HELD IN A COLD, DAMP CAVE!!! 

ASTER: That's funny, because something about you reminds me of a Goldbat!!! 

ANYA: OH, SHUT UP!!! 

KELLAYA: (looking at the floor with a microscope) Personaly, I wouldn't mind sticking around just a little longer. These fossil deposits are quite fascinating. 

Aster and Anya stare at her in dis-belief. 

KELLAYA: What? 

The group of dark figures overheard the commotion and sent two people from their group over to the cell. 

ASTER: Oh. Uh...excuse me, but... 

ANYA: (knocked Aster out of the way and leapt onto the cell bars) HEY!!! YOU TWO LET US OUT OF HERE!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!!! 

ASTER: Could you please stop telling people 'bout your family?

ANYA: I'M ANYA FEVER, OF THE POKEMON FAMILY FEVER'S, THE WORLDS MOST FAMOUS POKEMON FAMILY EVER!!! 

KELLAYA: How often does she tell people about her family? 

ASTER: I've known her since we were kids, and she's used that line every single day on the playground when someone knocked over her sand castle, or stole her lollypop, or...anything! 

(Note from Squeakgator: If you think about it, it's funny! ;) ) 

ANYA: IF YOU DON'T LET US OUT NOW, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!! 

The two figures approached closer. 

FIGURE 1: You're trying to teach us about trouble? 

FIGURE 2: You don't know anything about trouble. 

FIGURE 1: THAT'S RIGHT! PREPARE FOR TROUBLE! 

FIGURE 2: AND THAT'S DOUBLE TROUBLE! 

(Note from Squeakgator: Oh no. This again! {( ) 

FIGURE 1: TO ATTACK SOCIETY WITH OUR DEVASTATION! 

FIGURE 2: TO UNITE THE SECTS IN ONE FORMATION! 

FIGURE 1: TO PRONOUNCE TO POKEMON TRAINERS WHEREOF! 

FIGURE 2: YOUR EXISTENCE IS OK IF WE'RE ONE STEP ABOVE! 

FIGURE 1: BELLE!! 

FIGURE 2: STARR!! 

BELLE: TEAM ROCKET!! BLAST OF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT! 

STARR: SURRENDER NOW, OR GET READY TO FIGHT!! 

BELLE & STARR: (simutainiously) THAT'S RIGHT!!! 

Fire works explode behind them! 

Unfortunatly, the fire works caused serious shock waves that shook the cavern and caused much of the rock walls all around them to break into boulders and fall, crashing against tables and breaking light bulbs, scarring the heck out of everybody! The other dark figures turned towards Belle and Starr. 

DARK FIGURES: HEY!!! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR FIREWORKS UNDERGROUND ANYMORE!!! 

BELLE: WE NEED THEM IN OUR OFFICIAL MOTTO! 

DARK FIGURES: AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! STOP USING THAT STUPID MOTTO! 

STARR: STOP THE MOTTO?! ARE YOU MAD?! WE'RE TEAM ROCKET! WE NEED THE MOTTO! MOTTO MOTTO MOTTO!!! 

KELLAYA: I can't believe we got captured by THESE guys. 

ASTER: I can't believe we haven't escaped yet. 

BELLE: And just what is THAT supposed to mean, you little shrimps? 

KELLAYA: Your humiliating yourselves! 

Upon hearing that, Belle started getting angry, slowly growing in rage! 

ASTER: Have you ever recorded yourselves saying that speech and listened to yourselves? 

ANYA: Yeah! First of all, rhyming trouble with 'trouble'? What's up with THAT? 

KELLAYA: Yeah. Didn't you notice the word 'double' at the begining? 

STARR: Well...uh... 

ANYA: And, one little grammar lesson: I know the word 'whereof' has the word 'where' in it, but you totally used that word out of context. 

KELLAYA: (dictating from memory) Websters Dictionairy defines the word 'whereof' as "of which, of what, or of whom". Whereof doesn't refer to places.

ANYA: She's only eight and even she knows that!

BELLE: (Exploding in fury) OH, SHUT UP!!! 

Everyone around her got scared and shut up. 

ANYA: Um...anyway...how is it possible you guy's are from Team Rocket? I thought you guy's disbanded years ago after Giovanni was arrested. 

STARR: That's non of your concern! 

Suddenly, a shorter, younger, slightly rounder guy surprisingly popped in from behind Belle and Starr. 

GUY: Why isn't it their concern? Let's just tell them. 

BELLE & STARR: (simutainiously) OYO, NO!!! 

OYO: Well, yes it's true Team Rocket disbanded for a short period after Giovanni was arrested, but while most of us decided to go off on our own as petty thugs, some of us got back together into small groups. It's true that we don't hold as much power as we used to, and we don't have an organized leader, and that 'Team Rocket' is now divided into many smaller Team Rocket 'sects' spread all over the country with no interest in unifying itself, but still... 

Immediately, Belle and Starr violently grabbed Oyo and dragged him to a corner. 

BELLE: Just what do you think you're doing?!!! 

OYO:........making small talk? 

STARR: You're revealing our entire history to them, you dimwit! 

OYO: They asked. I thought it was polite to tell them. 

BELLE: We're not supposed to be polite! We're the bad guys! 

STARR: Yeah! Doesn't the motto we wrote show you that in the least? 

OYO: Well...first of all, you didn't really write it. You just sort of changed the words a little after stealing it from those two old guys with the talking Meowth. 

BELLE: OLD GUYS?!!! 

STARR: THEY WERN'T OLD!!! THEY WERE 30-ISH!!! THEY WHERE OUR AGE!!! 

OYO:...............your point being? 

Belle and Starr were so offended, they both knocked Oyo over the head, and slammed him to the ground. Leaving him in that corner, they went back to the cell with the kids. 

BELLE: (angry) How did WE get stuck with a Team Rocket trainee? 

STARR: (angry) I don't know. I just don't know. 

BELLE: (to kids) I have to... 

Belle and Starr noticed that Aster, Anya, and Kellaya pulled out a deck of cards, sitting cross-legged and playing. Then, Kellaya slammed her cards on the ground. 

KELLAYA: GIN! 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) AWWWWWW!!! 

BELLE: HEY!!! STOP IGNORING US!!! 

STARR: YEAH!!! YOU'RE KIDNAPPED!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED!!!

The kids just kindly put away everything they had out. The two rockets tried very hard to shake off their anger. 

BELLE: Now, as I was saying, I have to apologize for the little dip shit over there. You see, he's new here, and he hasn't quite learned how to be evil yet. 

STARR: But with that aside, give us any money or Pokestones or other valuables you're carrying! 

ASTER: Oh yeah? (reached for his Pokeball's) well...(suddenly realized: they're gone) WHAT?! 

ANYA: Hey! My Pokeball's are gone! 

BELLE: He He! Don't be surprised, but we took the liberty of stealing your Pokemon while you were out cold. 

STARR: Yes, we would have taken that Bulbasaur as well, if it even remotely looked like it could have been useful. But it's obviously sick. It might even die. It's of no use to us!

Kellaya reached into her pockets, felt them, and realised: she still had her Pokeball's with Tangela and Oddish! They probably didn't search her because she was eight, she thought, and they must've assumed she was to young to carry Pokemon. Simutainiously, Aster realized that the Rocket's didn't know that Bulbasaur might evolve. Right now, they just thought Bulbasaur was sick. And Aster could use that knowledge to his advantage! 

ASTER: It's to bad you captured Bulbasaur, because the plague he's carrying could be lethal to all of you. 

OYO: (popped in, worried) PLAGUE?!!! 

STARR: (knocked him away) Stupid! They're lying! 

ASTER: No, I'm not! You could be in serious trouble if I can't take him to a Pokemon Centre immediately! 

BELLE: Nice try! But the air in this cave doesn't allow virus' to travel, so even if he was sick, we'd all be safe. 

Aster thought back to his school days, and realized they were right. He hung his head low.

ANYA: (sarcasticaly) Oh, good job genius! 

ASTER: Well, I don't hear YOU making any brilliant plans! 

ANYA: (whispering) Don't worry! I have the perfect idea to get us out of this mess. 

Aster watches intently as Anya prepared to go through with her plan. Slowly, she paced up to the cage bars, seemingly inconspicuous. Aster had NO idea what she was going to do!

Suddenly, she leapt onto the bars. 

ANYA: (yelling) LETUSOUTLETUSOUTLETUSOUTLETUSOUT!!! 

ASTER: Oh jeez! 

BELLE: Hey! Get back! (pulled out a Pokeball) GO ZUBAT!!! 

STARR: (pulled out a Pokeball) YOU TO VENONAT!!! 

Zubat and Venonat escaped their Pokeball's and crashed against the bars, gnashing their fangs and flailing their claws. They looked vicious, scarring Anya back! 

KELLAYA: (thinking) Oh great. Just perfect! They're both poisonous! They could beat Tangela and Oddish. 

BELLE: You see, we have the Pokemon, and you don't! So you may as well give us any valuables you have. 

Then, Aster got another (hopefully) brilliant idea! 

ASTER: (pretending to be sad) All right. Here you go. (pulled out Jeeves) how about this Pokedex? 

Anya saw him passing the Pokedex, knew what he was doing, got the same idea, and reached for her Dexatron. 

BELLE: Pokedex's? Why didn't you find those when you searched them?!!

STARR: A Pokedex eh? Hey Oyo, is a Pokedex worth anything these days? 

He turns to Oyo...who was having a nice conversation with Kellaya! :) 

OYO: I've been to Celadon City before. They sell really good pizza there. 

KELLAYA: I don't care where it comes from, it can't beat a pizza from the corner shop of Vermilion City. 

OYO: Oh, now you can't be serious! Celadon sells spicy pepperoni on its pizza's! 

KELLAYA: Vermilion had that AND six kinds of cheeses. Now, I know it costs a little more, but... 

ASTER, ANYA, BELLE, & STARR: HEY!!! STOP THAT!!! YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE!!! 

OYO: Oh, sorry. What? 

STARR: POKEDEX'S!!! WHAT ARE THEY WORTH?!!! 

OYO: Um...In Saffron, I think Phos Co. pays quite a lot for cleared Pokedex's. 

BELLE: Excellent! Give me your Pokedex kid! 

Aster happily handed her his Pokedex. Once she grabbed it, it scanned her fingerprints...and that's when the security system kicked in, grabbing her hand with numbing electric beams! (cool! :) ) 

(Note from Squeakgator: The Pokedex's have security systems after 10 years. I introduced that in Pokemon 10, story #4. Remember? :) )

BELLE: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! GET IT OF, GET IT OF, GET IT OF!!! 

ASTER: Gee, let me think...no. 

BELLE: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 

Starr saw her hand, and grabbed Anya by the collar. 

STARR: Can you honestly tell me that doesn't happen with your Pokedex? 

ANYA: Yes I can. 

Starr grabbed her Pokedex, and it scanned his fingerprints. 

ANYA: Something a lot WORSE happens! 

STARR: Huh? (then it electrocuted him) AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!!!!!!!! 

Once the electrocution was over, Starr fell to the ground (Hooray!) 

Aster and Anya felt pretty proud of themselves and their clever trickery. Belle still had Jeeves stuck on her, relentlessly numbing her arm. But then, Belle did something quite shocking! Quickly, she grabbed a scalpel off a nearby table, and in one quick stab, drove it right into her wrist, pushing it out the other end! Tears flowed down her cheeks as she gnashed her teeth and forced herself not to yell, but she still wimpered! Everyone was horrified! All the electricity jumped from Jeeves to the scalpel, and surprisingly, somehow short circuted the Pokedex! It stopped shocking and dropped to the ground, as Belle fell to her knees, trying to pull the scalpel out of her arm. When she realised it wasn't going to happen that way, she pushed it in even further, till it finally came out the other end, drenched in blood. Her tears began to soak her pants.

(Note from Squeakgator: OUCH! Gruesome. {P ) 

Starr got up and noticed that the electroshock from Dexatron cut his cheek! 

Aster, Anya and Kellaya were really scared now! They just stood in fear!

Belle lay on the ground for a while, twitching her wrist, until she got up once again. 

Slowly.

BELLE: (forced through tears) YOU...YOU LITTLE FUCK'S!!! YOU NEARLY K...KILLED ME!!! 

ANYA: We...didn't mean to. 

ASTER: Yeah. I'm sorry. 

STARR: (angry) MY FACE!!! MY BEAUTIFULL FACE!!! YOU LITTLE TWERPS WILL PAY!!! OYO, GET THEM!!! 

Oyo approached the kids. Starr stood by the cage, furiously gazing at the kids, while holding his face. Aster's attention was now back on Bulbasaur, but couldn't help but notice Belle, who prodded her way to a first aid kit, sniffling.

OYO: I wish I didn't have to do this, but, y'know, it's all part of the job. Anyway, I just got a new Pokemon almost two weeks ago, and I've been just dying to test it out! 

KELLAYA: OOOOOH! A new Pokemon?! What is it?! 

OYO: It's a Pinsir! I caught it on Route 6, just South of Saffron!

Suddenly, Kellaya felt ultimate doom.

ANYA: Uh... South of Saffron you say? 

OYO: Yup! I was exploring the bottom of a deep canyon, when this big Pinsir just fell down beside me! It looked like it exploded or something, and it was really weakened, so all I had to do was throw a Pokeball at it and it was mine! Wow! My very first Pokemon! And I didn't even have to work for it!

ASTER: And...you say you caught it about two weeks ago? 

OYO: Yyyyyyyeah...that's about right. 

ANYA: Oh...boy. 

(Note from Squeakgator: Uh Oh! This can only mean trouble! Remember Pokemon 10, story #5? ;) ) 

OYO: (pulled out a Pokeball) GO PINSIR!!! 

Pokemon 10

#8 "Old, Annoying, and Ready to Fight!" Part 3: Escape

Setting: In the underground caverns belonging to a sect of Team Rocket, underneath Route 5, at about...well...they don't really know the time. Unfortunately, the kids and Team Rocket are all deep underground, so who knows what the time could be? Well, anyway, Bulbasaur was still weak and sick in the corner of the prison cage where he and the kids were being held. Aster and Anya watched as, unfortunately, Oyo released his only Pokemon, the very dangerous and ruthless Pinsir (from story #5). Aster remembered what happened last time, how he nearly beat everybody to a pulp, human and Pokemon alike, in a dangerous fight like no other. And then remembered that, although it was a bad experience for all, Kellaya felt like Pinsir only wanted to kill her, especially since she was the first to be attacked. Pinsir attacked her without provocation, flinging her high in the air, letting her hit the ground from high up. Pinsir probably scared Kellaya more than anyone, Aster thought. 

And he was right. He took a look at his sister and saw her losing color in her face, as she stood motionless in spot and could barely even hold herself up. She was scared to death. 

The energy signal was released, and formed into Pinsir. Kellaya released a small squeak. Aster ran over to her. 

ASTER: Kellaya, are you ok? Snap out of it! 

KELLAYA: (trance like) I thought we got it. I thought we got it. I thought we stopped it.

ANYA: Oh, man this is gonna be bad for all of us! 

OYO: Alright Pinsir, give them a little scare. 

Pinsir woke up, and took a look at Oyo. He paused. 

OYO: Um...anytime now. Just scare them. 

Pinsir still paused. And paused. AND PAUSED. (Note from Squeakgator: STOP PAUSING! :) )

And then, he took a big swing of his horns and threw Oyo to the other side of the cave. Belle, Starr, and the other rockets instantly took notice. Pinsir let out an incredible roar, and rammed his horns against the cage! 

BELLE: What the heck's the matter with that thing?! 

STARR: OYO, GET THAT BEAST UNDER CONTROL!!! 

OYO: Ok...um...PINSIR, stop! 

But, of course, he didn't. He just kept bashing and bashing the cage bars, so hard that it started to crumble into bits of metal. 

KELLAYA: (petrified) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! 

ANYA: UP AGAINST THE WALL, NOW!!! 

OYO: PINSIR, STOP!! STOP!!! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!!! 

ANYA: DON'T YOU KNOW THE LEVEL OF THIS PINSIR?!!! IF HE'S YOUR FIRST POKEMON, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE EXPERIANCED ENOUGH TO CONTROL IT!!! 

STARR: (knocked Oyo across the head) Oh you STUPID FUTS!!!

Suddenly, Pinsir stopped! 

Everyone paused. 

No one knew why he stopped, and everyone felt pretty safe…until Anya noticed that he was gathering his energy and taking a few steps back. 

ANYA: Aw MAN!! HE'S GONNA RUN HEAD FIRST INTO THE BARS!!! LOOK OUT!!! 

BELLE: NO!!! THOSE METAL BARS HOLD UP THE CEILING!!! 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) THEY WHAT?!!! 

Pinsir took a big run, and bashed as hard as he could against the metal bars. His sheer force rocked the cave as the metal bar's bent into the prison, making the space inside a little smaller. Kellaya screamed as Aster tried to pull her as close to the back wall as he could. 

ANYA: HOW COULD YOU MAKE THIS CAGE THE CAVE'S ONLY SUPPORT?!!! 

BELLE: WELL, A RAMPAGING PINSIR KNOCKING OVER THE BARS ISN'T SOMETHING WE WERE EXPECTING!!! 

ANYA: WAIT A MINUTE!!! SINCE WHEN DOES A CAVE NEED A SUPPORT?!!!!!!

STARR: Well, it's a man made cave, and…

ANYA: No, no, let me guess: YOU morons dug this cave improperly!!!

A pause.

STARR: See, we don't usually dig caves, so…

ANYA: (rolling her eyes) Oh, perfect. 

Then, Pinsir took another step back and charged the bars. This time, he bent the metal bars so far in, that they pressed up against the back wall! Aster just managed to jump away, landing near Bulbasaur, while pushing Kellaya in the other direction. Anya wasn't so lucky though. She got pressed between the back wall and the metal bars, stuck in mid-air. And Pinsir wasn't done yet! He was still going to charge again!

ASTER: ANYA, GET OUT OF THERE!!! 

ANYA: (struggling) DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD IF I COULD, YOU MORON?!!! 

As Pinsir started running top speed towards the bars, Aster quickly leaped in. And, with all his strength, he pulled Anya out of the bars, just barely getting away as Pinsir crushed the bars one more time, and succeeded in breaking them in half. When that happened, the upper half of the bars began to move downward, and eventually just broke off and hit the floor loudly! The support for the cave ceiling gave away, and there were violent earthquakes as boulders came crashing down. 

It was horrible. Pieces of rocks of all sizes came crashing to the ground as the Earth rumbled. Some boulders came crashing down on the tables and workstations, destroying Team Rocket's tools and weapons. Everyone began heading for whatever exits they could find. Scientists and criminals alike didn't care about their jobs as criminals anymore. They just wanted to make it out alive! 

After Pinsir smashed open the cage, he stared grimly at the kids. Gnashing his teeth, clanging his horns, and digging his foot into the sand, he was ready to run again! They became worried. He looked like he was ready to beat them himself…until pieces of the cave ceiling fell down on him, knocking Pinsir out cold. The way for escape was now clear. 

ASTER: HURRY!!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW!!! ANYA, DON'T FORGET TO GRAB KELLAYA, I'LL GET BULBASAUR!!! 

As Aster headed deeper into the cage to grab Bulbasaur, Anya grabbed Kellaya, ran over the pile of rocks resting on Pinsir and took off! 

But on her way out, she remembered them: her Pokemon! She still didn't have any! Team Rocket took them all! Quickly, she picked her Pokedex off of the ground and threw Aster his. 

ANYA: (pointing her Pokedex in the air) POKEBALL'S, RETURN!!! 

When she gave the command, Dexatron sent out a radio signal. The signal was picked up by Anya's Pokeballs, resting on a workstation that some foolish scientists were trying to open, without success. Even though the cave was crashing around them, they refused to leave! Suddenly, the Pokeballs played back the same radio signal Dexatron played, and started to shake! The Rockets holding them were surprised when the Pokeballs suddenly escaped from their grip and zipped off through the air, attaching themselves to Anya's Pokeball belt. 

ASTER: (pointing his Pokedex in the air) POKEBALL'S, RETURN!!! 

And, just like Dexatron, Jeeves sent out a radio signal that recalled Aster's Pokeballs and flew them to his belt. (Note from Squeakgator: How's THAT for a fancy feature on the Pokedex? :) ) 

Aster soon followed Anya out. He ran over the pile of rocks...but just at that moment, Pinsir regained contiousness and rose out from underneath the pile of rocks, flinging Aster and Bulbasaur into the air! 

PINSIR: SSIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

ASTER: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! 

KELLAYA: (carried away by Anya) ASTER, NO!!!

Aster and Bulbasaur were both thrown into a crevice in the wall. Anya was already pulling Kellaya away as fast as she could, so no one other than Kellaya noticed that Aster and Bulbasaur were nowhere to be found! 

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were running like mad, trying to escape the cave any way they could. Oyo just ran in a circle, like a moron. 

OYO: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DO WE DO?!!! WHAT DO WE DO?!!! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!! I NEVER TESTED PINSIR BEFORE!!! 

STARR: WELL, THEN, RECALL HIM!!! 

OYO: (lightbulb) Oh yeah. I forgot I could do that. (pulled out his Pokeball) PINSIR RETURN!!! (the electric energy data signal beam grabbed Pinsir and pulled him back into the Pokeball) Man, this has been quite a day. Does this sort of thing usually happen to you? 

Belle and Starr just stared at him in furious disbelief. 

Then they grabbed him and ran as fast as they could out of the cave. 

BELLE: If you don't stop acting like a total moron, THIS is gonna usually happen to you!!! (she started beating him across the head) 

OYO: OW!!! OUW!!!OW!!! AIII!!! STOP THAT!!! 

BELLE: How did WE get stuck with a Team Rocket trainee? 

STARR: Once again, I don't know. I just don't know. 

They all escaped. 

New Setting: In that crevice that Aster and Bulbasaur fell into earlier. Aster fell down quite a long way, and when he hit the ground, Bulbasaur got knocked out of his arms and fell a few feet deeper into a smaller hole! Aster did everything in his power to reach for Bulbasaur, but he was just out of reach! He tried, and pushed, and stretched all he could, but he just couldn't make it! But he refused to give up! Then, Aster noticed that Bulbasaur was conctious! 

ASTER: BULBASAUR, YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR VINE WHIP TO PULL YOURSELF OUT OF THE HOLE!!! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!!! COME ON, PLEASE!!! 

Bulbasaur began glowing very oddly. He looked like he was in pain. 

ASTER: NO BULBASAUR!!! PLEASE DON'T EVOLVE!!! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO!!! YOU'RE A BULBASAUR!!! THE WORLDS GREATEST!!! THAT'S YOUR DREAM!!! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE GONE THROUGH, DON'T THROW ALL THAT AWAY. JUST HOLD ON AND WE CAN GET YOU TO A POKEMON CENTER!!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!! 

Bulbasaur thought back to the day when he and Aster first met. When they became aware that neither one or the other was as wild as they had heard. When they realized their ambitions and became friends. When they decided to set out on an incredible journey. 

ASTER: Please. You're my best friend. Don't ever change. 

Bulbasaur sat in the hole, struggling against his own sickness, dessperatly needing help. He knew he couldn't use his vine whip! He could barely stop gasping in pain, let alone use a vine whip! 

But the ways of Pokemon where known in his head. He knew what to do. With all of his might, he gathered the evolutionary energy in him, and screamed! 

BULBASAUR: BULBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!! 

Bulbasaur continued to scream!. The scream was so deafening, that all other sounds were completely drowned out! A huge, piercing cry could only be heard! The cry slowly changed over time, from a scream, to a loud cry, to a sonic high pitched shriek that shook the cave!

Aster was shocked! But then he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Bulbasaur glowing and floating in mid-air! The light grew brighter, and stronger, as Bulbasaur kept floating... 

BULBASAUR:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!! 

ASTER: What? What's going on?! 

Suddenly, a huge surge of energy just exploded in every direction, like a bomb going off underground, originating from Bulbasaur! The light was so strong, that Aster was momentarily blinded! But his eyes were just refocusing as Bulbasaur calmed down. 

BULBASAUR:...AAAAAAAaaaaa! 

Aster couldn't believe it: somehow, the crevice he fell into was completely blasted open, and became a large underground air pocket. But what was more shocking was that the area was completely filled in with plants, weeds, and enormous flowers! It was like a huge, underground jungle!! 

And right in the middle of it, Bulbasaur stopped glowing, and floated back down, resting on an enormous leaf, looking better than he ever did before. Aster was ecstatic! 

ASTER: (ran to Bulbasaur and hugged him) BULBASAUR!!! YOU'RE OK!!! 

BULBASAUR: (glad; tired) Bulba-saur. 

ASTER: But...HOW?! What happened?! And...where'd this jungle come from? (he got an idea. He pulled out his Pokedex, pointing it at the jungle) Jeeves, do you know what happened? 

JEEVES: Checking history files...an occurrence like this happened approximately 65 years ago. Apparently, Bulbasaurs can only evolve when they are conctious and usually in healthy condition. When a Bulbasaur is ready to evolve, and is then forced into uncontiousness, the energy used to evolve a Bulbasaur continues to grow and becomes stored up in his body. If this compounded energy is released, it can cause enhanced growth of living matter in the surrounding environment. 

ASTER: So when Bulbasaur released his energy, all the little plants and mushrooms in the ground around us started growing instantly? (looked at Bulbasaur) And now you won't evolve! I'm so glad. 

JEEVES: After a Pokemon rejects its first opportunity of evolutionary growth, there will be "turning points" in its life where it has the option of evolving again. 

ASTER: So this could happen again? (thought about it) THAT'S OK! You handled this one Bulbasaur, and if we stick together, you'll be ok for the rest of your life. I know you will! 

BULBASAUR: (happy) BULBA!!! 

Aster looked up, and saw many plants hanging from the ceiling. 

ASTER: Say...that gives me an idea. 

New Setting: On the edge of a hill on Route 5 nighttime. The trees were blowing in the wind, Pokemon were chirping in the distance, and the world was at rest. Everything seemed calm. 

Just then, a hand punched through the ground! And right after that, Anya clawed her way out of the ground, dirty and tired, and dragging the scared Kellaya right behind her. 

ANYA: (coughing out dirt) Awwwww...MAN!!! If I don't get a bath soon, I'm gonna be cranky for the rest of the trip. 

KELLAYA: (cough, cough) wh...where are we? 

ANYA: Hey, look at that! You're back to normal! You had me worried there for a minute. 

Anya put a warm hand on Kellaya's head. Kellaya felt comforted, at peace. 

ANYA: Well, we're back on solid ground. And…from the looks of the moon above us…I'd say it's about the middle of the night. 

KELLAYA: Mm Hmm. (remembers Pinsir) Uh…Anya…thanks for saving me. Thank you so much! 

ANYA: Hmm? 

KELLAYA: I don't know why that Pinsir in particular scares me so much. I just can't understand it. I should be over this! This should be no problem for me!! Why am I so scared?!!! 

There was a pause. 

ANYA: (bending down to Kellaya's level) Fear is one of the hardest things to overcome. That's why it feels so good when you conquer your fears. And don't worry, you will. As long as I'm around. 

KELLAYA: Really? 

ANYA: Sure! I'm Anya Fever! I can do anything I want! And I've decided to help you when you need my help, because we're best friends. 

KELLAYA: (hugs her) Oh Anya, thank you! 

ANYA: I'm sure you'll do the same for me one day. And besides, it wasn't just me, it was... (realized) OH NO!!! 

KELLAYA: What? 

ANYA: WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?!!! DON'T TELL ME WE LEFT HIM BEHIND!!! 

KELLAYA: NO!!! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!!! 

Suddenly, the hill they were standing beside just collapsed, spilling dirt all over the place (but mostly on Anya :) ). They took a look, and saw that underneath the hill lay a big huge tree, so incredibly thick that Anya and Kellaya could only assume that there was a lot more of this tree underneath. 

And on the side of the tree were Aster and Bulbasaur, climbing it to the ground. 

ASTER: Hey guys! You made it out alive! It's great to see you! 

KELLAYA: (running to Aster) ASTER!!! (jumped on him, giving him a big hug) YOU'RE OK!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! But...how'd you get out? 

ASTER: Well, Bulbasaur released all his stored energy, which he should have used to evolve, and caused this huge tree to grow instantaneously. We used it to climb out of the cave. But that's not important. I'm just glad you're safe. You had me worried for a minute back there. 

KELLAYA: I know. I'm just glad to have friends to worry about me. 

ANYA: OH, ASTER!!! 

In a surprise move, Anya grabbed Aster and hugged him as hard as she could. Aster blushed. 

Then she slapped him. 

(Note from Squeakgator: Ouch! ;) ) 

ASTER: OW!!! WHAT?!!! 

ANYA: You got more dirt on me!!! I'm already dirty as it is!!! 

ASTER: Didn't you notice that we almost died?!!! And that I saved your life back there?!!! 

ANYA: Well, now we know we're ok, so I get to slap you around in revenge!!! 

ASTER: (running away) Oh no you don't! 

ANYA: (running after) Oh yes I do! 

KELLAYA: HEY, WAIT UP! 

And all through the night, our hero's ran down the path. A lot has happened to them over the weeks. But for one brief, great moment of joy, they couldn't remember any of it. Not the faces of new enemies; not the memories of old ones; nothing. All they cared about where their lives, their safety, and their dreams. And although they may have started out as three different people and a Pokemon, their dreams were coming closer together more and more every day. All that mattered was, that, through it all, they made it out alive, still being the friends they wanted to be. 

To be continued...in story #9! Coming soon...


End file.
